


大雪

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: - Eddy/Brett 斜線有意義- ig關鍵字點文：肉便器- NC17, nsfw, non-con, 髒, ooc- 第二人稱, 切勿當作夢女文, 作者會生氣
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	大雪

陳從外頭回來，身上沾著冬天的寒氣，雪點融化在呢絨大衣上形成深色的一小點，不比你瞳孔旁細小的色素黯淡。  
你是個小提琴家，事業稱不上成功，卻也絕不失敗。近兩年你走訪世界各地，踏過不同城市以及季節，不停演出以賺取酬勞養活自己和家人。  
旅途中你認識了陳，從威士忌裡的冰球為首開啟話題，他說他也是個音樂家——嚴格來說，他曾是個音樂家。在酒吧裡他告訴你自己三年前出了車禍，手臂和腿都受傷了，痊癒之後不影響生活，但再也沒辦法和過去一樣舉著琴坐在樂團一角被音符環繞。  
你很同情他，於是在酒精的加速催情下，你答應了他向你提出的一夜情邀約。  
陳帶你回他獨居的房子，在玄關就忍無可忍地扒光彼此的衣服，你被他抱上鞋櫃，他捧著你的腳，在皮鞋上虔誠的落下一吻。  
你不知道這個吻代表什麼意思，陳也不解釋，只是一遍又一遍低下頭；你們從玄關、客廳、一路滾進臥室，他沒戴套，潤滑液從你的屁股流向腿根，你第二次高潮時陳把陰莖對準你的臉，掐著你的脖子迫使你張大嘴巴接住他每一滴精液。  
腥臊的味道使你忍不住大叫，黏稠的液體從喉頭流進食道，你被噁心得近乎嘔吐，可陳像是還不滿足似的，在你艱難地用舌頭將唾液和精液的混合物排出口腔時，他又一次粗暴地把你按在地上，把自己半軟的陰莖塞進你濕熱的嘴巴裡。  
扮演紳士的遊戲結束了，你開始反抗，手腳並用想踢開陳，但陳比你高多了，一隻手臂就能壓制住你整個上半身，你被壓得喘不過氣，胸膛劇烈起伏，每一口氧氣都變成奢侈。  
你知道你打不過他，你根本就不是他的對手。

你的喉嚨被陳粗大的陰莖侵略，那東西在你的嘴裡脹大、發燙，你的臉頰被撐大，淚花在眼眶打轉，你想吐，胃酸幾乎衝上喉頭，你嚐到一點酒精遺留的苦味。  
陳終於放過你的嘴，你鬆了一口氣，因為你覺得你的下巴已經快要不是自己的了，口水和精水流了半張臉，有些甚至滴到脖子上。  
你的腰被抬起來，雙腿反折到胸前，性器疲軟、垂在腿間，陳繼續粗暴地進入你，抽插幾下後給了你狠狠一巴掌。別像個屍體，我沒有姦屍的癖好。他說。  
你敷衍地叫了幾聲，如果陳不是個只想操穴的人渣，你應該會因為這幾聲做作的呻吟挨更多巴掌。

外頭的雪越來越大了，你的性器依舊硬不起來，可不斷被撞擊的敏感處卻讓大腦接收高潮的訊號，讓你的陰莖淅淅瀝瀝流出透明的淫液；陳趁機以此羞辱你，他說你是個婊子，是個被強姦都爽的蕩婦。  
你的陰莖抖了抖，你震驚於自己居然會因為被羞辱而興奮。  
陳看準時機，趁你有了反應開始加速衝刺，你的腿根被陳突出的胯骨撞得生疼，筋骨也因為長時間拗折而發麻，你試著求饒，可陳聽了反而更興奮，他操得正起勁，一邊扇打你挺立的乳頭一邊含住你的腳趾，你感覺一股電流從腳趾竄上頭頂，內壁用力緊縮，陳精關一鬆，伴隨著低吼射在你的屁股裡。  
還是那股黏糊糊的感覺，你還沒爽夠，可事到如今該怎麼把陳趕出去才是更需要解決的。  
你以為陳幹爽了應該就會放過你，沒想到他射完仍埋在你身體裡不動，你不敢亂動，性慾居然隨著情緒的高度緊張又升高幾分。  
你裡面還在夾。陳笑著說。  
還餓嗎？騷死了，婊子沒資格拉琴，你就該去紅燈區的暗巷裡免費給人操。

陳的陰莖跟聲帶好像是一起震動的，你屁股一麻，居然感覺到有股溫熱的觸感——不，不是錯覺，真的有什麼——喜歡嗎？我的寶貝。陳的聲音在你耳邊響起，意識到發生什麼事後你哭了起來，不斷哀求陳饒了你，但陳絲毫不心疼，直到排光所有尿液才從你身體裡退出來。  
腥臊的氣味和精液特有的味道充斥整個空間，不管你擺出什麼姿勢，屁股裡的東西好像永遠都流不完，陳最後賞給你一個響亮的耳光，又扯著你的頭髮給你一記深吻。  
你會愛我，然後恨我，最後想念我。  
臨走前陳這麼說，而你只是躺在地板上，動彈不得。

你知道陳說得對。

Fin.  
2020.10.21


End file.
